Shuichi Chan in Wonderland
by AngelElric05
Summary: This is my take of CLAMPS's Miyuki Chan in wonderland with a Gravitation twist.
1. Default Chapter

**SHUICHI CHAN IN WONDERLAND**

It was a normal in Tokyo, Japan for Bad Luck's lead singer Shuichi Shindou, or so he thought. The fanfic you're about to read is a crossover between Miyuki Chan in Wonderland and Gravitation. I'm also going to put a couple of other animes in here as well in later chapters, but for now let's just enjoy Shuichi's torture in wonderland.

SHUICHI CHAN IN WONDERLAND 

"Oh no K-san is going to kill me this time I'm more late then ever!" Shuichi yelled as he ran down the empty back streets of Tokyo. "I think I'm going to make it." Just then Suguru came whizzing by on a skateboard, but this was different. First off Suguru hates to skate board and second he was in a bunny suit.

"Suguru....? What's up with you did you forget to take you're loser pills today." Asked Shuichi.

"Oh you're so cute you need to join us for tea." Said the weird green hair boy on the skateboard.

"A sure we can have tea at the studio ;;; . But why are you in that outfit?"

"What you don't like it and I got it just for you."

"Wha....." Before Shuichi knew it Suguru pushed him into a manhole, and now falling into a whole New World.

"YUKI HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

When Shuichi finally hit the bottom he crawled out of the hole, and saw he in a beautiful world of flowers and bunnies.

"Wow this is a great place, but I wonder why Suguru wanted tea here?" Shuichi asked himself.

"Oh good you made it I'm so glad!" shouted Suguru still in the bunny suit. "He's here now we can start!"

Shuichi walked over to the table and saw Hiro, Sakano, K-san, Tohma and Ryu-chan, but they were all wearing bunny suits except for Tohma who was in a Mad Hater outfit and K-san who wore a Hare suit.

"Woo hey guys what's this all about?" asked the pink haired boy.

"We'll show are precious one." Tohma said as he crept up behind Shuichi and whisper seductively in his ear.

"T...Tohma?" stuttered Shuichi as Tohma placed his hand up Shuichi's shirt feeling his upper chest.

"Oh so nice and soft just the way I like em'," said Tohma lustfully.

"TOHMA STOP!" Shuichi yelled and pushed Tohma off him.

"Oh what's the matter Shu-chan we just want to moldiest you is all." K-san said to Shuichi as he licked his whip.

"HELP ME OH MY GAWD!" Shuichi tried to run away, but Ryu-chan and Hiro were blocking the way. "Please guys don't do this please help get me out of here!"

"No way Shu-chan you're ours now and we won't let you go. We want you." Both Ryu and Hiro said in union and jumped on Shuichi.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh no don't!" cried Shuichi.

"Hold him there we'll take it from here," said Sakano, as Tohma and K-san came behind him.

"No if this is a dream I want to wake up!" All the men moved in closer to Shuichi, as the pink hair boy screamed for help he woke up and found himself lying on the ground in the back streets of Tokyo.

"Oh my gosh what a terrible nightmare. Man I better get going or K-san's going to have my head on a platter." Shuichi was on the way to N-G Studios again when he saw Suguru coming towards him...on a skateboard...in a bunny suit.

"There you are Shuichi!" He called as he came closer, "I was looking for you!"

Never End

Tada that was the first chapter of Shuichi chan in wonderland. And for the record I do not

own Miyuki chan in Wonderland or Gravitation they belong to CLAMP and Maki Murakami and I'm not worthy enough to lick the scum off they're pumps.

The next chapter is Shuichi chan in Looking glass land. Boy won't that be exciting.


	2. Shuichi Chan in Looking Glass Land

**Shuichi Chan in Looking Glass Land**

Here's chapter two of my fun. Or should I say everyone else's fun, but not Shuichi's. In this chapter Shuichi gets pulled into the mirror, and sees some of the same people from wonderland but as different fairy tale characters. I've only read Mikyuki chan in Wonderland twice, so I had to memorize as much as I could. You're probably asking yourself "why didn't I buy the book?" Well I would have cause it was funny, but if my folks saw it they would throw a fit and ban me from anime. ;; So if I mess up or something please don't get mad at me. So anyway on with the story.

Shuichi Chan in Looking Glass Land 

"Oh no I'm going to be late again!" Shuichi yelled as he looked through his closet trying to find some cloths for work.

"You're always late. Just put something on and get going, before K-san comes here and shoots you again," said Yuki as he lit his fourth cigarette for that morning.

"Okay I'm almost done!" Shuichi shouted as he ran out of the closet and to the mirror. "Does this look good?" Shuichi asked Yuki, but it was to late Yuki had already retreated to his study.

"Hmm I wonder how I look?" Shuichi asked himself as he walked over to the mirror to check.

"OHMYGAWD I'M WEARING A SCHOOL GIRL UNIFORM.... AGAIN!" Yelled the pink mop topped boy in fright as he gazed in the mirror, "Oh well I guess I have to go change?"

"No you don't. You look great!" said a voice.

"Huh? Who said that?" Shuichi asked as he turned back toward the mirror to see who was talking.

"I did."

"Who?"

"Me."

Shuichi looked into the mirror and saw that his reflection was talking to him from the other side of the mirror.

"What the...? How can you talk?" Shuichi asked his own reflection.

"It doesn't matter Shu-chan now come with me." The reflected Shuichi said as he reached his arm out to grab the real Shuichi.

"Oh no not again. I've already been to one weird world once this week. I don't want to go to another one!"

"But you'll like this world it's better then the last one I promise," said the fake Shuichi as he kept dragging the real Shuichi towards the mirror.

"No stop please don't do this to me!"

"Ah shut up." Mirror Shuichi grabbed his counter part, and put him into a deep long kiss. "No stop not here Yuki's in the other room!" yelled Shuichi.

"Well that's why we want you in our world so he won't disturb us." Answered the reflection.

"WE?!" Shuichi was finally inside the mirror and falling down a tunnel of other different types of mirrors and watches. "Please Yuki help me! Oh no my skirt is rising up!!" Shuichi yelled as he pulled his skirt down.

"Don't worry about any of that just enjoy yourself Shu-chan," said the reflection. Both Shuichi finally passed throw the portal into a New World.

"What is this place?" Shuichi asked.

"This is Looking Glass Land, another alternative universe."

"Oh great. Now can I go back home?"

"No you can't. You just got here you have to meet everyone."

"Hello there Shu-chan!"

"Well hello their Cheshire Tachi!"

"TACHI!" OO

Up in the tree Shuichi was in terror when he saw Tachi, dressed like a very sexy version of the Cheshire cat. Including fake cat ears, cat gloves boots, and tiny kitty bikinis.

"Ah good you brought us Shuichi I'm so glad." Cheshire Tachi jumped down from the tree and golmped Shuichi very tightly.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh oh no not again please Tachi get off me!" screamed Shuichi.

"Hey get off of him we all want a turn!" yelled mirror Shu.

"No you'll get a turn, let me have him for a bit!" said Tachi.

While Shu-chan and Cheshire Tachi were fist fighting over who would get to have Shuichi first. Shuichi ran off as fast as he could until he came to a brick wall.

"Hey what's this doing here?"

"Well hello there!" said a new voice.

"Huh who said that?" asked Shuichi.

"Up here!" answered the stranger.

"On the wall?" asked the pink haired baka.

"Yes!"

Shuichi looks up and sees Sakano dressed like Humpty Dumpty, not as an egg form more like goofy eggy looking costume.

"Hello I'm Sakano Dumpty."

"Why am I not surprised?" stated Shuichi.

"I've been waiting for you to come into this world so I can have my way with you!"said Sakano.

"Not again!" cried Shuichi.

With out warning Sakano jumped off the wall and fell to the ground trying to jump into Shuichi's arms, but missed by 10 feet and broke into several pieces.

"Sakano Dumpty sat a on a wall Sakano Dumpty had a great, and no one will bother to put Sakano Dumpty back together again," a voice called out from a short distance.

"Oh great who's there now?" Shuichi asked.

"Why is it I...Twiddle Tatsu."

"Tasuha! You're here too?!"

"Why yes I am," said Tatsuha.

"And so am I." Called another voice.

"Huh? Could it be?" The other man stepped out from the bushes. "Twiddle Yuki." "YUKI IT'S REALLY YOU I'M SO GLAD TO SEE YOU," runs to Yuki and jumps on him, "I WAS SO SCARED."

"You don't have to worry about it. Everything will be much better now." Yuki said with a sexy devilish tone in his voice.

"Yuki...I was wondering why you and Tatsuha are wearing those really tight leather pants, the vest, and the black cop hats?"

"Oh you'll see." Yuki said as he licked Shuichi's ear.

"Ah that tickles!" laughed Shuichi.

Tatsuha came up from behind Shuichi and hugged his torso.

"Nice and soft." Purred Tatsuha.

"Hey wait no don't! You guys aren't the real Tatsuha and Yuki!" shouted Shuichi.

"Oh so now you figure it out." Both Tatsuha and Yuki said in union. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Shuichi screamed as he ran away in fright. "I WISH I COULD JUST WAKE UP!" Shuichi tripped through some bushes and landed on a giant chessboard.

"What the?"

"Well hello there are you here to play chess?" said a familiar voice.

Shuichi looked up and saw Suguru, Hiro, and Ryu-chan dressed like chess pieces, but sexier.

"I got a bad feeling..."

"Please play with us!" shouted Ryu-chan.

"No that's ok I don't like chess," said Shucihi.

"It's ok Shuichi we're playing a different chess game," said Hiro.

"What do we have to do?" asked Shuichi.

"You just stand on the board and find out," replied Suguru.

"Right this way Shuichi." Ryu-chan said as he dragged/pulled Shuichi to the chest board. "You'll be on this side since you're so shiny."

"Ok hey is it just us four playing?" asked Shuichi.

"No the others will be here," answered Hiro.

In a blink of an eye all the other people Shuichi had met that day were on the play board.

"Ahh hi everyone," shouted Suguru.

"Hi Shuichi!" said all the new comers.

"In this game of chess if you loose your clothes as a punishment!" yelled Hiro, "Ready now let's go!"

The game began and Suguru was the first piece to loose.

"Suguru, you must have you're cloths must be ripped off!"

"OH NO!" (rip) And Suguru ran off the board in shame. Shuichi figured out was going to happen to him if he didn't figure a way out, if I don't get out of here in time before my turn I'll loose then they'll try to molest me.

"I quit I have to get going!"

"No Shuichi you can't leave."

"Why?"

"Cause it's your turn."

"No wait please don't I can't play!"

"On this will be good. Make you're move!"

"Ah, Rook to left up 2 spaces." Shuichi's piece was moved and he was in check.

"You loose Shuichi, time for you to be punished."

"No wait you can't!" K reaches up behind Shuichi and grabs him.

"You're so cute."

"No K-san don't!"

"Allow me to do the honors." Said Yuki as he licked his long black whip.

"Ah Yuki, K please don't!" In one clean swipe Yuki whipped Shuichi's cloths into pieces.

"Oh boy."

"Wow Shu-chan such nice bunny boxers you have!"

"Ah thank you Ryu-chan."

"I think he would look better without the boxer what do you guys think?" asked Ryuichi.

"Yes Yuki rip them off!" everyone yelled as they closed in on Shuichi.

"Oh please don't! I know this is a dream ad I'm going to wake up soon!"

As the whip came down Shuichi woke up in front of the mirror.

"A dream? Just a dream...Huh?" Shuichi got on to his feet, and turned to face the mirror. "Oh good I'm not in the school girl uniform after all. Well I better get to work." Shuichi grabbed his bag and was heading out the door when he heard someone giggling.

"Oh no." Shuichi turned his head slightly around to see who it was, and it was no one. "Phew. Just my imagination." Shuichi walked out the door, and the lil reflection of Shuichi just told in the mirror laughing to him. .V

Tada chapter 2 is done. It's a lot longer then chapter 1 though but I guess you could say chapter one is somewhat of a prologue to the story. And this .V cat face peace sign, that reflection Shuichi was making when Shu-chan left. P Well anyway in da next chappy Shuichi is in another world and it's on national television. Next chapter is Shuichi Chan in TV Land. Please enjoy.


	3. Shuichi Chan in TV Land

**Shuichi Chan in TV Land**

Ah yes chapter three have we really made it this far wow. XD Well in this chapter Shuichi falls asleep watching the Late Night in Tokyo show (a talk show I made up for the sake of the story I don't know if the show is really in Japan, but if it is I don't own it).

**Shuichi Chan in TV Land**

"Yuki! Do you want to stay up late with me and watch the Late Night show?" Shuichi asked as he sat on the couch in a blanket holding a big bowl of popcorn.

"No sorry not tonight. I really need to finish the last chapter in my new book, but I'll make it up to you later." "Okay Yuki!" Yuki got up, and went to his study, but before he did he gave Shuichi a sweet tender kiss on the head. As the door to Yuki's study closed Shuichi's favorite talk show came on. "Tonight on the Late Night show special guests are K-san, Hiroshi Nanoko, Ryuichi Sukama. And kidnapped guest Shuichi Shindou." (Choking on popcorn) O.O "What the freak?!" "You heard us Shindou. Get you're fine sweet butt in the TV right now!" Said the announcer as a strong force started to pull Shuichi into in the television. "No not again this is the third time this week!" Shuichi was then pulled into the television, and on the other side he was in down town on late night TV. "Huh is this for real?" "Oh hello there Shuichi!" "Huh? Oh hey It's the Late Night band. Nice to meet you!" "Nice to meet you. We want to (censor censor censor) and then (censor censor censor)" "Hey you can't say that on TV!" "True." The singer and his band then pull out little yellow balls, and the balls flew toward Shuichi, and started to bite and rip his cloths off. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Stop it!"

As Shuichi took on stage in rags the host (I'll call him Takeshi) had finally finished his monologue, and walked back to his desk. "Takeshi you have to help me!" Shuichi yelled as he ran to the desk. "I think if I stay here any longer I'm going to get molested by my band mates who are guests on you're show tonight!"

"Oh good that's why I invited them and kidnapped you." O.O" What this was all a big set up?!" "Yep you could say that! Oh boys you're date's here!" "We're coming said some voices from behind stage. "No please Takeshi don't. I don't want to get molested on nationally television!" "Sorry Shindou, but I don't write the show but Tokyo does and the viewers wanted this so now they're going to get it."

That's when K-San, Hiro, Suguru came out from behind the curtain, with hungry looks in they're eyes. O.O "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NO PLEASE DON'T!" yelled Shuichi as he turned to run off the stage, but was stopped by the band, and the yellow chompy balls.

"You can't run away now!" Said K-san, Hiro, and Suguru, as they all jumped on Shuichi and started to group him. "No wait stop that hurts no! Hey don't put you're hand there! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH I GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!!" Shuichi yelled as he got up and ran off the stage and into different studios and different channels. "Help. Help I want out of here!" Shuichi screamed and kicked on the couch. "Shuichi! Shuichi! Calm down what's wrong with you?" "What Yuki? Huh I didn't get sucked into the T.V?" "No you baka you didn't. You must have had a bad dream. Now come on let's go to bed." "A sure ok Yuki sounds great." ; But little do they know on the other side,Takeshi, K-san, Hiro and Suguru were watching Yuki and Shuichi. In T.V Land.

Otay how was that it was quite boring but I wanted to get this done and I've been a lil busy lately and doing homework. So sorry if the story isn't good. The next chapter is Shuichi Chan in Part Time Job Land. So cya.


	4. Shucihi Chan in Part Time Job Land

**Shuichi Chan in Part Time Job Land**

Hello boys and girls and welcome to chapter 4 of Shuichi's bad luck, and alternative universes. In this chappy Shuichi does make it to work but everyone else is not all there today, in the mind I mean. Any way time for disclaimers.

I do not own Miyuki chan in Wonderland CLAMP does, and I do not own Gravitation that's Maki Murakami's work. Okay now on with da show.

Shuichi chan in Part Time Job Land 

"Oh no late again!!" yelled the pink hair pop star as he ran down the streets as fast as grease lighting. "K-san is really going to kill me this time I'm more late then ever. I really wish Yuki would set the alarm in the mornings!" Shuichi finally made it to the N-G building; a bit late, but he still made it. Today Bad Luck was going to be working on music for the new album, new sounds, and there was going to be a small photo shoot. Shuichi ran into his dressing room and quickly changed into his favorite black and yellow concert costume.

Shuichi ran into the conference, painting and gasping for air. "I am so sorry I'm late. Yuki didn't set the alarm, and I had to change for the photo shoot, but I'm here and ready, I'm full of genki as always, so let's go." No one said a word, and Shuichi realized no one was in there. "Where are they?" he wondered. He went to go look in the recording room and there they all were, Hiro, K-san, and Suguru, mad and waiting for the genki pop singer.

"Guys I'm sorry for being so late today, but don't worry I've arrived and ready for action!"

"Let's hope you are cause you're going to need it for what we have install for you, you little brat." Said K-san.

"K-san sorry for being late."

"It's to late for late. Now let's begin shall we?" Then Shuichi notice chains in front of the mic were now in the recording holding him both together, with K-san right behind him with a long black whip (From other chapters).

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE WE WANT TO HEAR YOU SING! LET'S SEE HOW HIGH YOU CAN SING!" yelled the dominant K-san.

"Please don't hurt me!"

"Silence!" Yelled K as he cracked his whip behind Shuichi's back. Shuichi started to sing very high while Suguru and Hiro played music in the background.

"That's not loud enough brat. Sing louder!" **cracks whip**

"HAI!"

Finally after the song was done and recorded, it was time for the photo shoot. "Hey Shuichi I don't think you're outfit is good enough for the shoot today pal," said Hiro.

"I agree we all think it's to...covered up," replied Suguru.

;; "Guys, what are you talking about?"

"Haven't you figured out what we're going to do to you yet?" asked Hiro.

"No." answered Shuichi.

"Have you even been reading the fanfic so far?" asked Suguru.

"Ahhhh...Not really. What's suppost to happen?"

"This is the part when we try to take you're cloths off and you run around screaming for Yuki, but when we almost get you, you either wake up or find some way out of our world, and back into yours." Said Hiro.

"Oh I see." Before Shuichi could run away Suguru had already ripped his coat and shirt off, and pulling him down to the floor.

"Wait stop it!" yelled the scared J-pop singer.

"You're not going to get away this time." Hiro told Shuichi as he started to sit him up and cradle his upper body in his arms. Suguru grabbed Shuichi and started to kiss him with a lot of passion, and tongue. Hiro pulled on Shuichi's hair and took a turn at kissing him.

"Stop it you guys!"

"Not this time Shindou." K-san told Shuichi as he came out from behind a wall with the whip in hand.

"NOOOOOOOO PLEASE DON'T YUKI HELP ME!!!!" K whipped off the rest of Shuichi's cloths, expect for his short shorts.

"Oh no they're finally going to get they're way with me." Shuichi though as he closed his eyes really tight.

When he opened them he could feel the three men-breathing heavy on him, and Shuichi would be mad at him for letting them do this to him. Shuichi felt like he was falling for a while, then he hit the ground he closed his eyes in thinking he was going to die, but instead he felt himself jumping up from the bed, to the sound of a loud alarm clock. "HUH what the..?" Shuichi thought as he looked at his clock for the time. "Oh it's time to go to work. I guess what I had this morning was a crazy dream." Shuichi got ready for work, and left after biting Yuki's ear, and saying his usually quotes of love for him in the morning was out the door.

"Alright I made it! I know K-san and the others will be glad I'm here on time for once." Shuichi was making his way to the recording room when he came across Mr. K in the hallway.

"Morning K!"

"Ah morning Shindou. You ready for today."

"Yes I am. I'm ready and full of energy!" Shuichi chirped, and flexed his arm muscle. "Great we'll need that for today cause today I want for us to work on you hitting higher notes."

O.o "Higher notes...?"

"Yes, we need to, oh we also have a photo shoot after the recording today so could you please change into you're yellow concer t outfit of you're."

"Su..sure no prob."

"Awesome see you then Shindou-san." Smiled K-san as he walked away taking out a long black whip.

Shuichi: O.O;;

NEVER END

Well that's numba 4 for yea. Hope you liked it and I've been loving my reviews and I'm sorry if I'm torturing Shuichi a lot but it's all for comedy. The next chapter is Shuichi chan in Manga Land. See you soon. RELEASE!!!!!! A lil CCS for you there


	5. Shuichi Chan in Manga Land

**Shucihi Chan in Manga Land**

Ah finally chapter 5 of Shuichi's torture. In this one Shuichi has the day off and he decides to read mangas all day. Funners!! Let's see how Shu-chan will handle being fondled by the guys of Inuyasha.

Disclaimers time

I do not own Gravitation, Miyuki chan, or Inuyasha.

Ok now let's go.

**Shuichi Chan in Manga Land**

Shuichi laid on the hard wood floor of his and Yuki's apartment in the lazy afternoon sun. Bad Luck had the day off, so today Shuichi is reading some of his old mangas while Yuki works on finishing his book. "Wow that was exciting! Man Inuyasha is one of the best manga series I've ever read." Shuichi said as he closed the volume 20 and setting down on the floor. "I wonder what others I can read today?" Shuichi asked himself. Just then the book opened mysteriously, and a hand with long claws came out of it.

"Oh no don't tell me! It's this stuff again!?" An entire arm raised up from the book, then a set of dog-ears, a head and final the whole body. It was the real deal…Inuyaha himself right in front of Shuichi. "It's it's really you. YOU'RE INUYASHA!" Shuichi said screaming pointing his finger at the dog demon.

"Yea nice to meet you!" Inu said bending down so he was now face to face with Shuichi. Before Shuichi knew it Inuyasha had him pinned down to the floor, cuddling with him. "Wow you're much softer then Kagome and Kikyou."

"AHHHHHHHH GET OFF OF ME!!!" screamed Shuichi knowing it was hopeless.

"Hey everyone come out this place is perfect to have Shuichi!" Inuyasha shouted to the Manga that was still on the floor.

"Don't tell me you're going to have all the guys from the manga come out, and try to molest me…Are you?"

"Hey you catch on quickly I guess you've been reading the fanfic after all. Yea we plan to molest you, and get into the manga so Kagome, Kikyou, and Sango don't get mad at us."

"We're coming out don't start with out us." Said a male's voice.

"Don't tell me," thought Shuichi, as yes his prediction was right. Miroku had popped out of the manga, followed by Seshhomaru, and Naraku.

"Please don't!" cried the pop star," My lover's in the other room, he'll get mad if he hears you guys." The manga characters just stared at him.

"Hey I have an idea," said Miroku," let's play a strip game!"

"YES!", shouted everyone but Shuichi.

"Let's use the coffee table, we can play strip uno!" said Naraku.

Sesshomaru dragged out the table, and put his deck of strip uno cards on table, and shuffled them. Shuichi looked at the table thinking of the times him and Yuki played Strip poker, and Strip uno, and the time they got drunk off of drinking to many, "strip and go naked" drinks. Sesshomaru had everything all set up. Sesshy was sitting at the head of the table, Inu yasha on his right, Miroku to his left, and at the end of the table was Naraku. Shuichi was in between Inu yasha and Sesshy as to not get away.

Miroku drew the first card, and it said strip four. Miroku took off his robes, pants, shoes, and his underpants.

"Oops, I guess I got naked to fast," blushed Miroku as he eyed Shuichi. Inu Yasha drew next, 'strip two'.

"Nuts I wanted to get naked to!" shouted the half demon as he stripped off his shirt and pants. The continued until it was Shuichi's turn, his card was to get naked, and make out with the most naked person which was Miroku.

"Noooo I refuse!"

"Then allow me to help you," said Miroku as he leaped across the table and tackled Shuichi. Shuichi screamed for help as Miroku started to decloth him.

"Wow nice bunny boxers!" said Miroku.

"Noooo stop please don't I want to wake up!" shouted Shuichi, "Please no stop it stop it, Miroku!"

"Baka wake up!" shouted a familiar voice.

"Huh?" Shuichi woke up to find Yuki standing right above him, "Hi Yuki, did I disturb you?"

"I heard you screaming so I came out to check on you. Who's Miroku?" said Yuki.

"Oh he's from one of my mangas," said Shuichi.

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Okay I believe you, now come on, let's go to bed we've both had a long day,"

"All right Yuki" said Shuichi as he got up, and followed his lover into they're bedroom hand in hand.

"Hey Shuichi where did these Strip Uno cards come from?"

Shuichi: O.o

As Shuichi left the living room one of his mangas popped open and a hand was seen waving bye to the little J-pop singer.

Never End

A/N: Well there it is shuichi chan in manga land. To clear up some things, yes there is a game called strip uno a friend told me about it, and there is drinks called Strip and go naked. The next chapter is Shuichi chan in video game land.


End file.
